Techie
by Live-Laugh-Sing
Summary: Techie. Short for technopath. That's what the government has labeled me. I know I'm not the only government secret, but I do know that I am the only techie. Raf doesn't come CLOSE to what I can do. He thinks he's so great, but can HE overload a Cybertronian with a single touch? I think not. "What are you, little human?" "Your worst nightmare."
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys! Live-Laugh-Sing here! So, I keep having this idea popping into my head every time I watch any form of Transformers. I looked around Fanfic and couldn't find too many stories like this. And none of them have the storyline like mine. I have the story completely planned out, and I have the first chapter mostly written. I have no idea how long my updates will take, and for that I am sorry. This mostly follows season 1, with one major change. Note, THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE AN ENDING AND WILL NOT FOLLOW SEASON TWO VERY CLOSELY, IF AT ALL.  
This is also my first Transformers fic of any kind, and only my **_**_third fic ever. No flames. Constructive criticism is just fine._**

**_With that out of the way..._**

**_Disclaimers: I wish I owned Transformers Prime, but sadly I don't. I DO however, own my OC (Victoria Singers) and the plot of this story. Basically, if it seems familiar, chances are I don't own it._**

**_Without further adieu..._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

A dark-skinned man walked down the hallway towards his office. He adjusted the tie around his neck and the American flag pin on his right lapel. There wasn't much for the man to look at in the hallways. There was a carpeted floor and white walls on which there was very little decor. There was the occasional picture of an agent who had won some award, pictures of seasoned veterans, and the very rare bust of a founder of his division. The man passed a few coworkers on his way.

"Hey Fowler."

"Sampson."

"Techie check in yet?"

"On my way to call her now."

And with that, they would say goodbye, and continue on their way. The dark-skinned man, who we now know is Agent Fowler, walked into his office and towards his computer. He turned on the device and adjusted the little camera attached to the top of the screen. He slid the mouse across the mousepad and the cursor moved to a small icon near the top of the screen. The icon turned into a video chat that expanded to take up most of the computer screen. In the videochat was a girl with long white hair, stormy blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"So Willy, how's your day been going? Wait wait, don't tell me; you can't tell me. It's-"

"Classified information," they both said at the same time. "Sorry Tori, you know how this works. My day is classified, and your's becomes that way if needed."

"Well, I don't know if today counts as 'classified' or not. I got a new job," the girl, Tori, said. Fowler nodded as if to tell her to continue. "I am now officially a hacker."

The agent's eyes widened, "you're a WHAT?! Tori, if you are participating in illegal-"

Tori cut him off, "don't worry. It's white-hat. I get paid by companies to find flaws in their security systems. Nothing illegal about it."

Fowler's eyes returned to their original state. He then told her, "as long as you are NOT doing anything illegal with this job, then it is not classified. It is public record. Like, something you can find on Google."

"Only if you know how to search it."

"Anything else I should know about?" Fowler said slowly. He had his suspicions about Tori's night life ever since she bought that muscle car.

"...no..." She said with a smirk.

They closed the video chat and Fowler made a mark on his little sheet. This sheet was a part of the miles of red tape this girl had caused since they found her. Oh well, she was a sweet kid. Worth the trouble, and this was much easier than having her live at the pentagon.

* * *

_**At Tori's house**_

The white-haired girl closed the video chat and raced to her closet. She changed into a purple tank top, on which the words 'Harley Davidson of Kauai' were written. She then threw on a pair of cutoff shorts and black ankle boots. Tori ran down to her garage and jumped into the seat of her electric blue Aston Martin Vanquish and strapped herself in.

"Sorry Fowler, hacking doesn't pay _all_ the bills," she said as the garage door opened and she backed out. Once on the road, she sped off towards the racing Circuit.

* * *

_**A/N: so how was it? Leave comments PLEASE!**_

_**Tori: wait, that was IT?! Why is it so short?**_

_**Raf: It's just a prologue. Like a trailer.**_

_**ME: Thank you Raf. The next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Bee:**_**Am I in it?**_  
_

_**Me: Dunno. Haven't written it all the way through yet. But Miko is in it.**_

_**Miko: YAAASSS!**_

_**Ratchet: Please don't do that.**_

_**Me: Bye guys! and Girls!**_


	2. My Definition of 'Normal'

**A/N: Hey guys! Live-Laugh-Sing. What's up? So it is 1:53 where I am, and I am extremely tired, but I was almost done with this chapter and I just HAD to finish it! Oh, when does school start for you guys? Mine starts on the 25th. Stupid Texas starting so late...I still have to finish my math packet...Stupid high school.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my OC (Victoria Singers). Though I WISH I owned a Kawasaki Ninja...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Definition of 'Normal.'**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Bee-bee-bee-beeeeeep! Bee-bee-bee-beeeeeep! Bee bee bee- CRASH!" The alarm clock flew at the wall at an amazing rate, breaking into a million pieces. Victoria Singers groaned and sat up in her bed.

"Great, busted it," she muttered to herself. Tori reluctantly got out of her warm bed and walked over to the broken radio-clock. Kneeling down and assessing the damage, she placed her hand on a piece of the clock. The broken piece of machinery flashed a bright blue and in the next few moments fixed itself. She picked up the clock, now looking brand new, and placed it back on her nightstand.

Tori looked at the time, 7:26. She groaned again and walked over to her closet, pulled out a pair of shorts, a dark blue tank-top, and her favorite pair of ankle-boots. She ran over to her dresser and looked in the mirror.

"How the frag am I supposed to control my powers if I can't even control my hair?" Tori asked herself. She scanned the top of the dresser and found her dry shampoo. She sprayed it in short bursts all around her head, and lifted sections of hair so she could get to her scalp. When she was done spraying, she grabbed her brush and wrestled her hair into place. Then Tori started on make-up.

Mascara was a must, and then she decided to throw on some foundation and save the lipstick for after breakfast. She grabbed her make-up pouch and tossed it into her school bag. Then she grabbed a sports watch, hoop earrings, and her lucky necklace.

This particular piece of jewelry had been given to her great-grandmother by her great-grandfather as a wedding present. The grandmother then gave it to her daughter and so on and so on. The design was simple. An amethyst heart with a small chain attached to a little silver cross. The cross at the end was identical to one her father wore on another necklace. His had a longer chain so that it could be hidden under a shirt, though.

The thought of her father made her grimace. It was his fault she was in this god-forsaken town, going to her stupid school, having to participate in illegal street racing just to pick up the cash to pay the bills. If he hadn't been drinking that night ten years ago, then her mother wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't be in jail, and she wouldn't be a government secret.

Tori brushed off the thought as she walked downstairs to grab some form of breakfast. She opened the fridge and, like any normal teenager, expected there to be mountains of food. Instead, there was some old cheese, uncooked chicken, questionable milk, and a bag of slightly bruised apples. She sighed and closed the door.

She went over near her toaster and grabbed a banana and some peanut butter. _'This'll have to do,' _Tori thought. She took a bite of her peanut butter-covered banana, then looked at the time. 8:03. Tori's eyes widened as she nearly choked on her peanut-butter-banana.

"Scrap! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted to no one in particular. Tori ran to her garage and grabbed her helmet off the workbench. She slammed her hand on the garage door opener, and then hopped on her black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Quickly backing out and then closing the garage door, Tori sped down the alleyway praying she would make it to her first period class, which started at 8:15. The only evidence that she had been there moments before was the black tire markings just outside her driveway.

* * *

**_Jasper High_**

Miko sat on top of the desk in the back of the room. This was one of the few days where she was actually a couple minutes EARLY to her first period history class.

There were already some other kids in the classroom. Of course, there were the over-achievers; exchange students like herself, but who actually cared about the grades. There was Jon, a crack dealer who hung around before and after school so he could sell to some of the lower-class men. Sierra and Cassie, Captain of the cheerleaders and one of her lackeys, were also in the room.

Then there was Miko. She felt out of place in the room full of teachers-pets and popular kids. She didn't consider herself a wallflower and her personality proved that, but something- no, some_**one**_, was missing.

Where was Tori?

The bell started to ring just as Victoria ran through the door, motorcycle helmet still in her hands. Her school bag was slung around her left arm like some kind of purse, and her hair was slightly windblown.

"Sorry Mr. Fletcher, my car wouldn't start, so I had to get my bike out of the shed." The lie slipped off her tongue easily. Tori and Miko made eye contact. Miko pulled on the ponytail that hung down her back, language for, 'you may wanna fix that hair.'

The teacher warned her not to be late again and then sent her to her seat. Tori sulked off to the desk next to Miko's.

'_Not how I wanted to start my Thursday_,' the white-haired girl thought.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

Tori sat alone, waiting for Miko, at the lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The Japanese girl walked towards the table with a tray full of food and a boy by her side.

"Hey Jack," Tori said, "how's it goin'?" He shrugged.

"Still working on the motorcycle fund, KO burger pay checks might take a while though," he hinted.

"Sorry Jackie, I had to pay for both of mine on my own, you've gotta pay for yours on your own."

"Jackson Darby, you need to get better in the area of begging," Miko scolded. All three teens laughed and sat down to eat.

Jack looked down at the spot of empty table in front of Tori. She noticed his gaze, and shrugged saying, "I was in a hurry this morning, and there's no food in the fridge anyway."

Miko looked appalled, "don't you have money in your lunch account?"

"No offence to you guys, but I barely trust KO Burger's patties; there is no way you are getting me to eat a school taco."

Jack and Miko both put down their lunches awkwardly. They then pushed their trays away.

"Good point, Tori," Jack said.

Miko perked up, "Hey guys, I think I have some snacks in my locker. Want me to go get them?" Tori and Jack nodded enthusiastically. Miko got up and snuck past the teacher to run to her locker.

"So, Jack," Tori started, "what kind of motorcycle are you thinking of getting? It'll have to be pretty impressive to get past your mom. Maybe a three-wheeler, so she doesn't have to worry about you tipping over."

Jack glared at her, "Tori, I want a motorcycle, not a tricycle. I was thinking of getting one like yours. A- uh, what was it called again?" he finished meekly.

"A Kawasaki Ninja? You know those are really hard to balance correctly, right? You're better off starting with a Harley, where your feet are in front of you and not behind you. The Harleys also have less horsepower, so your mom wouldn't have to worry about you feeling the need to race."

"Yeah, but the Harleys are big. I need something the size of my ten-speed. Otherwise it won't fit in the garage with mom's car. I am not storing a motorcycle in the shed."

Tori sighed, "ugh. Jack, I'm trying to play a scale-down version of you mother here. If you randomly show up with a Ninja in your garage, she is going to FREAK. Granted, she will freak either way, but less so if you show up with a Harley. And some Harleys are actually REALLY good looking."

"I get that you are trying to play 'mom,' but I know how to persuade her into things. And I know I can ride a bike like yours because you have let me DRIVE yours be-AHH!"

Miko had snuck up behind Jack and grabbed him by the shoulders. After he had screamed, she dropped a pile of chips, sodas, and granola bars onto the table. "Hahaaa! That was priceless! Here you go guys." Tori and Jack both grabbed one of everything and started to inhale the food.

"How did you fit all this in your locker?"

"I leave my textbooks at home. You should have figured that out by now."

"Oh yeah."

Just then the bell rang for the next period. Tori groaned. Next period was gym.

* * *

_**After School**_

Tori walked towards her motorcycle with her helmet in her hands. She was trying her best to avoid _him._ With his stupid red hair, and his condescending smirk. He was the only other person in the school who knew she raced. The only difference was he drove his racing car to school, where she rode her Ninja. Sadly, fate was not on her side today.

"Hey hey hey, look who it is! Vic-TOR-ia," Vince said as he and his little group of friends walked up to her. They pushed her against Vince's car. "Why do you keep riding that princess bike to school? Lemme show you how a REAL car drives."

Tori sighed as she discreetly put her hand on the hood of his muscle car. A little short-circuiting wouldn't kill anyone. "When you say 'REAL car,' are you talking about this big hideous black and green Flintstones mobile in which you 'drive' around?"

Vince's face turned as red as his hair, "Don't...insult….my….car," he said through his teeth. You could tell he was trying with all his might not to slug the girl right then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't that EXACTLY what you were just doing to me? If you can't take it, don't dish it out, Princess," Tori said sternly, then hopped on her bike and started out of the parking lot.

Vince ran into the drivers seat of his car and attempted to start it only to find the car completely unresponsive. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" he screamed as Tori sped out of the parking lot and out of sight, smirking the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I know, a little boring right now, but I PROMISE it speeds up in the next chapter. She meets Cliffjumper (kinda, depends how far in I want to go). To put it simply, Tori will DEFINITELY have contact with more than one Cybertronian in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! NOTHING MOTIVATES MORE THAN REVIEWS!**

**LLS OUT!**


End file.
